Toon City: Hey Danny!
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: One-shot series! The everyday life of Daniel Fenton, a 9th-grader in a Oklahoma city that resembles Brooklyn, New York, who lives in a multi-racial boarding house with his parents and a motley assortment of neighbors and friends.


**Toon City Park, baseball field.**

 _"HEY FENTON!"_ A teenage girl's voice was heard, the teenager known as Danny Fenton then noticed that he was playing baseball with his friends, Tucker, Sam, Valerie, Peter, Gwen, Jeremy, Brad and Candace. His baseball team was playing Duncan's team, which consisted of Duncan, Harold, Owen, LeShawna, DJ, Geoff, Brody, Courtney, and Scott.

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"Move it, Ghostly eyes, you're up!" Courtney then said, angrily.

"Okay, I'm gonna shoot for the gap between 2nd and 3rd." Danny then said.

"Just try not to get hit, okay?" Tucker then said.

"Yeah, good strategy." Danny then said.

"Okay, move in! This guy can't hit! No stick, no stick!" Courtney then said.

"Oooh, look who's up! It's Danny Phantom!" Duncan tauntingly said.

"C'mon! Paste it Danny!" Tucker said.

"Thought you'd come play baseball, huh, Fenton?" Duncan taunted again.

"Just throw the ball, bonehead!" Candace shouted.

"Hey! Don't call me bonehead! My shirt's cool!" Duncan said to Candace. He then pitched the ball and Danny swung and missed.

 _"Steerike one!"_ Courtney announced.

"Woah, what a good swing, Danny!" Duncan taunted. "What powerful arms!"

"Come on already!" Courtney then impatiently said, throwing the ball back to Duncan.

"Alright already! Keep your shirt on, Courtney!" Duncan said.

"For all our sakes." Harold jokingly whispered.

Duncan once again then pitched the ball and Danny swung and missed, making it 2 strikes.

 _"Steerike two!"_ Courtney announced.

"Wow, good one, bro!" Geoff complimented Duncan.

"Thanks. Who taught Danny to bat anyway? His nutjob parents?" Duncan then said, before bursting into laughter. Danny took offense, and tightened the grip on his baseball bat.

"Just throw it." Danny demanded. Tucker crossed his fingers, hoping for Danny to hit the ball. Duncan then pitched the ball, it was a fastball, and Danny managed to hit the baseball...

...and it was heading right towards Duncan's groin, and then...

 **POW! RIGHT IN THE NADS!**

Duncan screamed in pain before fainting.

 _-30 Seconds later-_

Duncan slowly came to, and noticed all of his friends were gathered around him.

"Duncan! Are you alright, dude?" Geoff said.

"Say something!" Courtney then said. "Are you okay?"

"Easy squeezy lemon peazy!" Duncan said, dazed.

Candace grabbed Duncan and slapped him around.

"Wh-What happened?" Duncan said, rubbing his head.

"Danny beaned you!" Candace then said.

"WHO?!" Duncan angrily said.

"Danny Phantom." Candace said, annoyed. She then pointed at Danny, who looked nervous.

"Well, it was just a lucky swing." Danny nervously said, throwing his bat away.

Duncan then got back up and threateningly walked over to the halfa.

Candace got in the way, and said, "Wait! Don't touch him!"

"Why not?" Duncan asked.

"Uh...because you wanna wait a day. That's why!" Candace then said.

"I do?"

"Yeah, let him dangle a while. Make him think about what he did to you!"

Duncan thought about it and then said, "Okay, here's the deal, Fenton, tomorrow, behind the school! It's clobbering time!"

"FIGHT!" The high school students repeatedly chanted.

"Wait, what if he leaves town?" Brody asked Candace.

"He's not going anywhere! Trust me, I'll keep an eye on him." Candace then said.

Duncan then punched his fists together, laughing evilly at Danny.

 ** _The walk home through in downtown Toon City:_**

"Well, guys, it's been good knowing you, try to remember me as I was rather than I will be, you know, dead." Danny then said to his friends.

"Danny, c'mon. Just because Duncan says he's gonna kill you doesn't mean anything." Tucker then said

"Well, he sounded like he meant it."

"Well, you know Duncan, he's a procrastinator, so how is he expecting to kill you? I bet everyone has forgotten about it already."

"I guess you have a point."

"Yeah, I bet there's not a kid in the city that remembers the fight."

 _"HEY FENTON! 23 HOURS UNTIL YOU DIE!"_ Candace was heard, taunting Danny while she was on a bus.

"Can I have your CD?" Tucker then said.

"Shut up, Tucker." Sam then said.

 ** _On the bus:_**

"Ha!" Candace exclaimed as she took her seat. "Danny Fenton, that moron. How I hate him!" She then had a look of surprise and swoonfully thought in her head, _"And yet, I love him! So mysterious, so swave, such a distinctively handsome guy! You ignore me, but deep down you know how I really feel. It's love! Love, love..."_

Then, she heard some breathing, it was none other than Cody, Candace then punched Cody, who fell down.

 ** _Fentonworks, 5PM_**

"You wanna come and eat dinner with the family?" Danny asked.

"Is your Dad cooking tonight?" Sam then said, she then left and said, "I'm a vegan, not a carnivore."

"And although I like meat, there's some burritoes waiting for me at home with my name on it." Tucker then said, leaving.

Danny opened the door and noticed his father coming out of the bathroom.

"Uh, Dad, I got a problem." Danny then said.

"Shoot at me, son!" Jack then said.

"Well, there's this bully at school..."

"Says he's gonna beat you up, eh? Give you a good lickin'? Giving 24 hours for you to dangle?"

"Yeah! What should I do?"

"I have no idea. I never dealt with a bully. If there's one thing I learned, Danny, it's this: Never eat raspberries." Jack then said, rubbing his gut.

"Danny," Maddie Fenton stated, arriving. "If there's anything I've learned, always be prepared."

Danny then headed upstairs, sighing. He went into his bedroom and he lied down on his bed, exhausted about the long day at school. The phone rang, but Danny was in no mood to answer the phone, so he threw it out of his sight.

 _"DANNY! HEY DANNY! 22 hours, 16 minutes, and 38 seconds until you die!" Candace was heard shouting._

 **11PM, bedtime.**

Danny was in his pajamas, trying to sleep this off, but then, he begins to dream:

 _Danny was being chased by his friends and enemies, flying away from bullies such as Dash, Candace, Duncan, Lightning, and Heather. Danny kept flying, but no matter what he did for manuvers, it would seem as if he would still be fallowed._

 _"C'mon, Danny, we're still gonna get you anyway!" Candace then said._

 _"BACK! BACK I SAY!" Danny yelled, blasting at his friends._

 _"Well, well, he's got some blasting powers, what are you gonna do, Fenton? Blast at us?" Dash then said, tauntingly. Danny realized something, and he mischeviously smiled._

 _"Yeah! I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna blast you all to bits!" Danny raised his voice, and then started blasting at everyone._

 _"He's crazy!" Candace frightenedly said._

 _"RUN!" Duncan then said, and the others took off running._

 _"I'm crazy!" Danny crazily said, before mechanically laughing as lightning struck._

 **8AM, Danny's bedroom**

The alarm blaring awoke Danny, who jumped out of bed, and got his music boombox, and got dressed. By the time it was time to get out, Sam and Tucker were already waiting for Danny. The trio headed to the school and noticed that every single teenager was there, even Duncan.

"New gamble! Danny goes down within 6 seconds!" Candace announced, turns out she was making a bookie for the fight.

"So where is he?" Tom asked, with his friend Jen shrugging.

"Right here." Danny shouted, making everyone gasp.

"So Fenton, you finally showed up, why don't you make it easy and stay still, that is unless you want that head of yours flattened worse than paper!" Duncan said.

"Well, before you do, Duncan, I got something you should know." Danny then said.

"What?" Duncan then said.

"I'm crazy." Danny then said.

"Oh, Danny's crazy!" Duncan taunted. "If you're really crazy, prove it!"

"Okay." Danny said, turning on the jukebox.

Then he danced to _"I'm crazy!", and by dance, I mean acted like a complete lunatic. Hitting himself, messing with others, etc._

 ** _One, two, three! HUH!  
WATCH ME! ME! AAY!  
NAUGHTY THING, YOU GOTTA PUSH ME DOWN!  
_** ** _NAUGHTY THING, YOU GOTTA PUSH ALL AROUND!  
BUT WAIT! DON'T HIT ME, I'LL HIT ME! I'M CRAZY!_**

 ** _I GOT A DATE! I GOT A GOT A GOTTA BREAK A PLATE!  
_** ** _BUT WAIT! DON'T HIT ME, I'LL HIT ME! I'M CRAZY!_**

Then, after shoving a few trash cans and dunking one on Duncan, he then stops and turns off the jukebox.

"Woah, dude, that was narly!" Geoff then said.

"Yeah, you really are crazy!" Duncan then said, satisfied. "Wanna join our club?"

As all the teenagers cheered, Candace swooned. But then, once again, Candace notices Cody again, so she punches Cody once again.

"Wait a minute, no fair! What about the fight?! I sold tickets for nothing?" Candace angrily said.

"Well that means we can see Chet and Lorenzo fight." Duncan then said.

Chet and Lorenzo began to fight, and all the students cheered. Candace facepalms herself.

"Boys are such idiots." Candace said, angered.

 **Well, thanks for reading this tribute to _"Hey Arnold!"_ Come back for more!**


End file.
